Święto Zakochanych
by LadyMarita
Summary: Fik napisany z okazji Walentynek. Royai.


Światło.

Niewyraźne, jakby osnute mgłą obrazy zaczęły pękać i rozsypywać się. Opadające nieśpiesznie odłamki przywodziły na myśl rozbite lustro z „Królowej Śniegu", którego diabelskie fragmenty odnalazły drogę do świata ludzi. Ułożona w ten sposób, emanująca tęczowym blaskiem mozaika znikała, wypierana przez powracającą z krainy snów świadomość...

Riza powoli otworzyła oczy. Przez krótką chwilę próbowała złapać uciekające od niej drobinki snu, jednakże bezskutecznie.

_Sufit jest szary. Brudnoszary. Czy ja go kiedykolwiek w ogóle czyściłam?_

Często tuż po przebudzeniu człowieka nachodzą różne irracjonalne myśli i skojarzenia. Uporządkowana i zazwyczaj trzeźwo myśląca porucznik Riza Hawkeye nie była w tym wypadku wyjątkiem.

Spojrzenie kobiety padło na stojący na komódce przy łóżku zegarek. Cholera. Kwadrans po szóstej.

Zaspała. Jak to się mogło stać? Zawsze nastawiała budzik na piątą czterdzieści pięć i zawsze budziła się na czas.

Wyskoczyła szybko z pościeli i ruszyła w stronę łazienki. Wzięła prysznic, ubrała świeżo wyprany i wyprasowany mundur, ułożyła włosy w nienagannie wyglądającą fryzurę i zrobiła parę innych rzeczy, które istoty gatunku ludzkiego zwykły robić w godzinach porannych, tuż przed wyjściem do pracy, bądź szkoły. Do końca obudziła się dopiero w kuchni pod wpływem gorącej, mocnej kawy, tzw. „kosiary". Nic tak nie pobudza nieprzytomnego ze zmęczenia (albo z niewyspania) człowieka jak duży łyk małej czarnej.

Kończąc dopijanie kawy i jedzenie śniadania Riza wyjrzała przez okno. Biały puch opatulił całą Centralę upodabniając ją do magicznego miasteczka ze świątecznej pocztówki. Mróz trzymał w tym roku wyjątkowo długo i mimo, że była już połowa lutego nie zanosiło się na szybkie topienie śniegu.

Skojarzenie nasuwało się samo. „Królowa Śniegu", jedna z ukochanych bajek z jej dzieciństwa. Zadziwiające, już drugi raz wspomniała o niej tego ranka... ale dobrze znane miejskie ulice naprawdę wyglądały niemalże identycznie jak te z baśni o Gerdzie i Kaju. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Kiedy była małą dziewczynką chciała być właśnie taka jak Gerda: odważna, silna, pełna poświęceń dla najbliższych... Gdy Roy rozpoczął naukę u jej ojca pomyślała, że on z kolei mógłby być jej Kajem. Marzyła, że pewnego dnia, w bardziej lub mniej odległej przyszłości, będzie się opiekować tym pozornie nieustraszonym, a w rzeczywistości naiwnym i nieco zagubionym chłopakiem, zupełnie jak Gerda Kajem. Że będą razem już na zawsze i nigdy się nie rozstaną.

Z przedpokoju rozległ się zniecierpliwiony szczek Black Hayate'a. Wyrwana z rozmyślań Riza aż podskoczyła. Co się z nią dzisiaj dzieje? Najpierw zasypia, a potem prawie zapomina wyprowadzić psa. Ano rzeczywiście, jeszcze chleb musi kupić.

W pośpiechu nałożyła na siebie płaszcz i ubrała buty, czapkę i szalik. Po spacerze od razu wyjdzie do Sztabu, a i tak szanse, że zdąży są bardzo nikłe. Blondynka rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie na wiszące przy drzwiach lustro. Niezbyt kobieca, bez makijażu, na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że jest żołnierzem. Przynajmniej nie latają za nią tacy napaleńcy jak pułkownik, czy Havoc...

***

Róż był dosłownie wszędzie. Na każdej wystawie sklepowej dało się zauważyć powieszone różowe serduszka i girlandy, zaś między towarami sprzedawcy rozsypali brokatowe konfetti w tymże kolorze. Kwiaciarnie kusiły promocjami i ofertami dostaw kwiatów do domu, a kawiarnie, jak głosiły zawieszone na drzwiach wejściowych reklamy, romantyczną atmosferą sprzyjającą wyznaniom miłosnym.

Riza westchnęła. Ta nowa moda na słodkie i kojarzące się z miłością rzeczy jest co najmniej irytująca. Na przykład po co komu zestaw dwóch porcelanowych amorków? Swoją drogą ciekawe czemu nie zauważyła tego trendu wcześniej.

-Hayate, przestań się ciągać!- syknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby. Komenda wywołała jednakże odwrotny skutek do zamierzonego: pies silnym pociągnięciem przewalił Rizę prosto w ogromną zaspę śnieżną, a następnie pobiegł w jakimś kierunku ujadając radośnie.

Blondynka wstała, otrzepała się ze śniegu i pędem ruszyła za swoim uciekającym pupilem. Black Hayate leciał z niesamowitą wręcz prędkością nie oglądając się za siebie i co chwila, jakby specjalnie, zmieniając kierunek. W szaleńczej pogoni Riza, przepychając się pomiędzy przechodniami, cały czas myślała co powiedzą jej współpracownicy, kiedy się dowiedzą, że ona- pogromczyni wszystkich nie wywiązujących się ze swoich obowiązków leni- sama spóźniła się do pracy. Niespodziewanie pies zniknął jej z oczu.

Szepnęła pod nosem parę bardzo brzydkich słów, kiedy usłyszała za sobą spokojny głos.

-Czy to pani pies?- pytanie padło z ust sympatycznie wyglądającego staruszka trzymającego na krótkiej smyczy młodą seterkę. Do suni zalecał się doskonale znany, czarny kundelek...

-Black Hayate!- Riza poczuła niewyobrażalną ulgę. Była bardzo przywiązana do swojego towarzysza na czterech łapach, gdyby jej zaginął to chybaby się załamała.

-Cha, cha, cha, najwyraźniej się zakochał. Widzi pani, nawet pies wyczuwa miłość w powietrzu- mężczyzna uśmiechnął się- taka ładna dziewczyna jak pani też na pewno ma kogoś wyjątkowego, z kim spędzi ten wyjątkowy dzień. Również psu nie należy odbierać tego typu przywileju.

Riza podziękowała i pośpiesznie oddaliła się w stronę najbliższej piekarni. Zabawny staruszek. Tylko o co chodziło mu z tym wyjątkowym dniem?

***

Porucznik Hawkeye zmierzała do pracy dziarskim krokiem. Miała już zupełnie zepsuty humor, a w jej głowie panował istny mętlik. Jedną rzecz wiedziała na pewno: jakby mogła, zabiłaby tą smarkulę bez mrugnięcia okiem.

W piekarni (w której wśród normalnego pieczywa górowały czerwone ciasteczka w kształcie serc z wypisanym białym lukrem słowem „love" i bułki, na których ziarenka maku układały się w krótkie wierszyki o miłości, co zdaniem Rizy było szczytem złego gustu) spotkała jedną z natrętnie podrywających pułkownika dziewcząt, imieniem Amanda. Swoją drogą co Mustang sobie wyobraża umawiając się z, powiedzmy sobie szczerze, nastolatkami? Przecież ta dziewczyneczka to w sumie jeszcze dziecko, na pewno nie jest pełnoletnia!

-O, cześć Riza, jak miło cię znowu widzieć- zagadała do niej z nieukrywaną swobodą, zupełnie jakby były rówieśniczkami. W jej do przesady słodziutkim głosie pobrzmiewała nuta fałszu- co porabiasz popołudniu? Idziesz na randkę? No bo wiesz, jestem naprawdę zdziwiona, że Roy mnie wczoraj jednak nie zaprosił...

Paplała coś trzy po trzy, jednakże Riza wcale nie słuchała. Nagle przypomniało się jej, przez co wczoraj nie mogła zasnąć, co zajęło jej myśli do tego stopnia, że przez trzy godziny wierciła się bez sensu na łóżku. Przed oczami stanęła jej krótka scenka z wczorajszego dnia, kiedy to ta przyszła latawica (lepszego określenia zwyczajnie brak), składała jej Royowi dwuznacznie brzmiące propozycje. Zero taktu, zero dobrego wychowania, czy też szacunku dla własnego ciała... hej, czy ona pomyślała JEJ Roya?

***

Riza niczym burza wpadła do Sztabu. Pewnie od razu udałaby się do gabinetu Mustanga, gdyby nie to, że poprzedniego dnia poprosił ją o przyniesienie z recepcji jakiś bardzo ważnych dokumentów.

-Witaj Sheska- powiedziała wyjmując z odpowiedniej szafki całkiem spory plik papierów. No, no, no, Roy będzie miał co wypełniać...

-Hej- padła niewyraźna odpowiedź. Riza spojrzała z niepokojem na swoją przyjaciółkę.

-Wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz jakoś... blado- Sheska przywołała na twarz płaczliwy grymas, mający niewiele wspólnego z uśmiechem, którym prawdopodobnie miał być. Odrobinę przypominała siebie z czasów gdy była niezbyt atrakcyjnym molem książkowym. Co prawda molem książkowym była nadal, ale już na pewno nie niezbyt atrakcyjnym.

Od momentu w którym zaczęła pracować w wojsku bardzo się zmieniła. Wymieniła okulary na szkła kontaktowe, zapuściła włosy, zaczęła o siebie dbać. Teraz- mówiąc językiem młodzieńców w których rozszalałe hormony dałoby się przyrównać do tornada- zrobiła się z niej fajna laska. Na potwierdzenie tej tezy od kilku tygodni codziennie dostawała kwiaty i inne drobne upominki od tajemniczego wielbiciela.

-Odkryłam kim on jest- wyrzuciła z siebie jednym tchem, po czym jej głowa bezwładnie opadła na biurko. Riza od razu domyśliła się o co chodzi.

-To cudownie!

-To ta sama osoba w której od dłuższego czasu się podkochiwałam...

-Jeszcze lepiej! Wspaniała wiadomość- entuzjazm pani porucznik jednak całkiem wyparował, gdy ujrzała minę Sheski. Od płaczu niewiele ją dzieliło.

-Nic takiego się nie stało, po prostu umówił się na dzisiaj z inną...- w oczach dziewczyny pojawiły się łzy. Riza już chciała ją pocieszyć, gdy szatynka nagle się wyprostowała. Usta zastąpił jej szeroki od ucha do ucha banan. Niektórzy to popadają ze skrajności w skrajność... Jednakże każdy kto lepiej znał Sheskę zauważyłby, że udaje, że jedynie robi dobrą minę do złej gry.

-Co ja ci będę głowę zawracać! Szybko, jesteś już spóźniona, a pan pułkownik na pewno bardzo się zamartwia, gdzie to pani teraz jest- mówiąc to bez ceregieli wypchnęła Rizę na schody i gwałtownie zamknęła za sobą plastikowe, przezroczyste drzwi. Riza już miała zamiar wrócić i pocieszyć ją jakoś po tym miłosnym zawodzie, powiedzieć, że świnie są stanowczo zbyt milutkie, aby porównywać je do facetów, ale zrezygnowała, kiedy usłyszała dochodzące z recepcji łkania. W takich momentach lepiej zostawić człowieka samego...

***

-Jestem zawiedziony twoją postawą, Hawkeye. Myślałem, że jesteś odpowiedzialną osobą, na której można polegać. Zawiodłem się na tobie, twoje spóźnienie jest niewybaczalne.

Riza słuchała pułkownika patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Ta sytuacja była skądinąd śmieszna. Wystarczyło tylko spojrzeć na wyraz twarzy Mustanga, aby przekonać się, że jego nagana jest zupełnie nieszczera. Roy jest akurat jednym z tych niewielu wojskowych, którzy nigdy nie mają pretensji do swoich przełożonych o takie błahostki jak spóźnienia. W sumie najczęściej sam przychodzi do Sztabu ostatni więc co się dziwić...

-Uważam, że najsłuszniejszą karą w tym wypadku jest dołożenie dodatkowych raportów do przejrzenia. Proszę następnym razem nastawiać budzik na wcześniejszą godzinę- pułkownik nieświadom jak bardzo widać po nim zupełny brak złości. Oczywiście jeżeli brak można widzieć.

_Nastawiłam na tą co zawsze, ale nie mogłam zasnąć, bo myślałam w jakie bzdurne i niedojrzałe romanse się pan wciąż pakuje._

-Teraz zajmij się swoją pracą. Byle szybko, bo nie cierpię guzdrał!

-_I kto tu jest guzdrałą-_ pomyślała Riza salutując i kierując się w stronę swojego biurka. Całe szczęście, że poza nią i pułkownikiem nie było nikogo innego w gabinecie...

C.D.N.


End file.
